ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Nina
Nina is a girl and a major character in Ferdinand, Juan's daughter, and is the original owner of Ferdinand and Paco and later Lupe, the hedgehogs, the Bunny, and the other bulls. Biography Early Life As a child, Nina lived with her father, Juan, and their dog, Paco on their farm. One rainy night, her father and Paco found a lost calf and took him in on their farm. Nina loved, cared for, and named him Ferdinand. Later, Nina and Ferdinand had formed quite a close-knitted bond, often hanging out together. They often compare each other's height by marking them out on a wall. By the time Nina is ten, Ferdinand has matured. Nina, with the help of her father and a stool, still constantly attempts to measure Ferdinand's height. In addition, the family, including Paco, often enjoy watching television late at night. Physical Appearance Nina has jet black hair slightly longer than shoulder-length that is tied into a loose low ponytail, held up by a yellow hairband. She has a round face with a point face with a light dusting of blush on her cheeks. Donning a light blue spaghetti strap with Daisy flower prints, Nina is a slender girl. She sometimes wears a casual light blue tee-shirt with darker sleeves and knee-length navy blue pants. When she was younger, she had her shorter hair tied into two small, neat buns with pink beaded hair bands. She was clad in a white T-shirt with blue sleeve and neck-lines, along with knee-length overalls and purple boots. Personality She is a sweet and kind girl such as taking in Ferdinand when he thought she would harm him. She cares about animals and flowers. Nina also has fun dancing and comparing her height to Ferdinand. She also has a mischievous side such having adult Ferdinand toss her in the air with the hay carriage when her father isn't looking. When Ferdinand wasn't allowed to come to the flower festival due to him being older and mature, Nina refused to go as well. However when Ferdinand got captured by the police she begged them to release him and told them that he was harmless. As Ferdinand was driven away in a truck, she ran after him. She gets sad and depressed when Ferdinand is taking away from her after the flower festival was ruin. She through sleepless nights thinking about him and stared at the tree that he likes. When Ferdinand was shown on TV being in a bull fight, she left her house with her father to go save him. When she saw Ferdinand's fight during its climax she was happy when the crowd shouted out to spare his life. She even went to hug him when she called out to him. After Ferdinand moves back in with her she also takes care of his goat friend, Lupe and the rest of his friends. Relationships Ferdinand Raised alongside Ferdinand, Nina inevitably has a close bond with him. Ever since she was a child, they had been spending plenty of time together. This includes watching television, riding through sunflower fields, comparing their height, and feeding each other. Their closeness prevailed even after Ferdinand matured. Their bond is often exhibited via physical closeness and sentiments for each other. They are virtually inseparable in their childhood and when Ferdinand was captured, both of them yelled out for each other. Nina and Ferdinand both faced sleepless nights thinking about each other, the former staring at The Cork Tree where they used to hang out. Ferdinand, overcome with longingness, decided that Nina "needs him" and escaped to see her. They later reunited and greeted each other with a tight embrace. In various promotional material, Nina is seen pressing her head against Ferdinand's with her eyes closed, with her hands on his chin. This showcases their tight bond and trust of each other. Juan Nina most likely has a good relationship with Juan, considering he’s her dad. Paco Lupe Angus Trivia * Nina, or Niña means girl in Spanish. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Hispanic characters Category:Main Characters